


Rules are Rules

by Maymot97



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fingering, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, brief mention of a handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:37:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7738294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maymot97/pseuds/Maymot97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knock Out/Ultra Magnus sexy times on UM's desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules are Rules

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I like this pairing. I hope UM is suitably in character.

Knock Out grunted as he was pushed down on the desk in front of him, his uncovered valve bared to the bot behind him. Before he could really adjust to his new position, he felt a glossa lick along the length of his valve before a mouth covered it. 

The glossa pushed in, mapping out sensor nodes along the inside rim of Knock Out's valve. The medic let out a low moan, pressing back against the mouth, only to have it leave his valve entirely. Knock Out pressed his face into the surface of the desk. 

"You know the rules, Knock Out. You only get stimulation if you stay still. Yes?"

Knock Out nodded. A pinch to his external node made him jump and he quickly said, "Yes, sir!"

The bot behind him smirked and began gently tracing along the lips of Knock Out's valve. One hand reached down to stroke at his spike. 

It took all of Knock Out's willpower to not try and thrust into either sensation. His partner smiled from behind him and removed his fingers. Before Knock Out could make any sound he leaned over him and rubbed the tip of his own spike against Knock Out. He felt the medic tense below him. 

"You are doing well, Knock Out," he whispered. "Do you believe you have earned the privilege of being spiked by me?"

"Y-yes, sir," Knock Out gasped out as his partner once again rubbed against his valve. 

The bot stood up straight and lined himself up. He pushed into Knock Out slowly, giving the medic time to adjust. Once fully in, he paused for a second before he began to thrust. He kept an even rhythm, smiling to himself as Knock Out continued to stay still for him. Gradually, he sped up the pace until both he and Knock Out were gasping and moaning. 

The bot overloaded first, thrusting deep into Knock Out before filling the medic with transfluid. Knock Out groaned at the feeling. The bot then pulled out and gently flipped Knock Out over and began stroking Knock Out's spike, quickly bringing him to overload. 

They both were still for a minute, the only sound in the room being their fans working to cool them off. Knock Out was the first to move, grimacing as he sat up and the fluids inside of him shifted and began to pool beneath him on the desk surface. 

"It's a good thing you had the foresight to clear off your desk," he said, glancing between the fluids beneath him and his partner. 

Ultra Magnus was sitting in his desk chair, staring at Knock Out's still exposed interface array. The medic didn't seem too perturbed by his array still being out. 

"I don't suppose you have a cleaning rag?"

Ultra Magnus blinked once before absently pulling one out of his subspace with a mumbled "Yes". 

He gave himself a cursory wipe down and then turned his focus to Knock Out, knowing that the medic would like to be nothing less than spotless. He was caught by surprise when a clawed hand snaked up behind his helm and brought him down for a kiss. 

"Thank you," is all Knock Out said before his closed his modestly panels and left the office.


End file.
